


End of the line

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Jason Todd is Robin, Memory Alteration, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Robin.That name meant something to Talon.Those colors meant something to Talon.





	End of the line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood for some TalonDick fics... Don't even ask me why. And this ended up being sadder then I intended it to be 
> 
> Bruce and Jason are kind of in this, like a very very small cameo because Dick is just watching them and the only words that are said are in flashbacks/memories. 
> 
> ...I'm writing more now. I have work tomorrow. UGH. 
> 
> But anyway enjoy!! :D

Talon followed Batman and Robin, keeping to the shadows undetected and incognito as the Dynamic Duo made their way across the city, stopping crimes and beating bad guys.  

Talon frowned, Robin…

Robin.

That name meant something to Talon.

Those colors meant something to Talon.

A flash of yellow, red, and green.

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t remember anything but the Court and their ruling. He belonged to the Court, he was their Gray Son, they told him that he didn’t need to know anything else.

He didn’t even know why he was here, he had completed his mission, killed his target, the young man who the Court had deemed disposable and a liability to them so they sent their Gray Son to carry out the assassination. Talon had killed him quickly and easily, Talon might be little and young but he was quick and efficient, the Target didn’t stand a chance. However on his way back to the Court, while hoping that they didn’t put him back to ‘sleep’, he caught sight of the Dark Knight and his protégé and decided to follow.

Talon shouldn’t.

Talon should just go straight back to the Court.

But they might put him back to sleep, back into the coffin, encase him in ice.

Talon was scared of the ice…

He-he didn’t want to…

Anything but the ice.

Though at the same time, he was Talon and Talon was owned by the Court and if the Court found out about this, then they would punish him in many severe ways and _then_ put him back in the ice.

Talon was stalling. He knew that eventually he’d have to go back or they would get suspicious and send his Great Grandfather after him, then he’d really be in trouble.

But for now, he was tailing Batman and Robin, both enemies of the Court. He really shouldn’t be doing this but-

Robin.

Robin.

_Robin._

Talon knew that name.

_“My little Robin…”_

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

And Talon didn’t even understand why.

He knew Batman as well. He knew Batman before the Court had even told him about Batman. He didn’t know why but he just did. They mentioned that Batman’s name was Bruce Wayne and they watched him for a reaction. He didn’t give one, obviously, his Great Grandfather had taught him better than that, but at the same time, the name Bruce Wayne came with its own set of emotions, smells, noises, and feelings. It was disturbing, distressing, and Talon didn’t know why but he never said anything, while strange and new it was something. Talon hadn’t felt anything like it before even if it felt bad, even if it made Talon want to cry, bawl and scream! Talon wanted to sob and cry out, but for what he didn’t know.

Bruce Wayne felt like safety when he shouldn’t.

Bruce Wayne was like comforting hugs after a nightmare but Talon didn’t have nightmares, and even if he did, no one ever comforted him.

_“It’s okay Dick, you’re safe, I’ve got you, shhh, it’s okay.”_

Dick

Dickie

Richar-

The pain in his head was almost equal to the punishment of the Court. Talon might be able to heal from nearly all wounds but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel it.

Even if someone had simply mentioned the name Batman it caused Talon feel pain

Batman felt different from his real identity but at the same time to Talon he was exactly the same. It might sound a strange way of putting it but it made sense to him.

Batman was like a fire, raging and burning away but at the same time keeping him warm and safe, like Bruce, but only this time Batman was keeping him safe from the horrors on the other side of the flames. However, up until this point, he had never seen the Bat so why did he even feel like that to Talon?

In fact, just seeing the Dynamic Duo had stirred things within Talon he didn’t even know existed, nor did he understand why he felt this way. Robin was a mixture of hate, jealousy, though also longing, and freedom while Batman made him feel safe and warm but sad and insecure.

It all hurt.

All of it.

Bruce Wayne, Batman, the names, places, voice, feelings.

It burned his brain, his mind.

He wanted it to stop! But at the same time, he didn’t…

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice begged, screamed, pleaded at him to go to reveal himself to Batman, to Bruce, and that the man would understand, keep him safe and warm like the way he’d felt. Batman would keep him from the ice, the Court, and their beatings. Talon would never have to kill again. Bruce would love and treasure him and make everything alright. That Robin would finally make sense to Talon and the longing would go away, he would understand why he wanted to go straight up to and rip the colors right off Robin and scream in Robin’s face that he shouldn’t be Robin and that Talon should be Robin! Bruce would fix it. Fix it all. Bruce was safety and hugs after a nightmare and he’d hug Talon and it would feel just right. Bruce would keep him tight in his arms while an elderly butler would offer him a warm drink and a blanket and Talon would stay snug, warm and content in Bruce’s embrace while protected by Batman’s fire.

The voice in mind screamed louder that if he simply showed himself that all that would happen and that the pain would finally stop.

The Dynamic duo flew.

Talon flew as well.

Talon never fell.

Maybe Talon could-

Maybe-  

No.

_No._

Batman was the Court’s enemy and so he was Talon’s enemy as well.

He turned from where he was, where he could see both Batman and Robin on the rooftop across from him, slipping back towards the ground and away while the voice wailed and shirked at him to go back. He didn’t listen.

He has stayed out too long already. No more stalling. He had completed his mission.  

He needed to go back.

He was the Gray Son.

He was Talon.

Talon belonged to the Court.

**Author's Note:**

> The title literally comes from the song I listen too while writing this which is End of the Line, the sad music from Winter Soldier where Steve is falling and Bucky jumps after him... WAIT THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA. 
> 
> OH NO. 
> 
> But yeah thanks for reading!
> 
> :P


End file.
